prawdziwe święta
by clarisse romero
Summary: Something for Christmas between C & J. soon Christmas and New Year. I could not resist and I wrote this story. This is just the beginning but I hope that you like it.
1. Chapter 1

in Genovia approaching Christmas.

promised to be a unique feast for Clarisse and Joseph . lived in his house near the palace in Genovia . they were married three years were very happy together and loved each day more and more.

Mia was the queen and wife of Nikolas , everything was going very well between them . Amelia had no problems with governing the country , the parliament got used to the new queen and Mabrey did not do any problems.

xXXXXXXXXXXX

Clarisse could not believe that this year the whole family will be on holidays and she was the wife of her great love. she had gifts for everyone who had to be at the party

Even Pierre had come this year for the holidays to house one time it did adopt Clarisse Christmas Eve at his home and not in the palace.

They would be all Pierre , Mia, Nikolas , Helen, Trevor , Patrick , Charlotte Shandes , Joe 's sister Martha and her husband Daniel and two children Maddy and Rico.

Joseph enjoyed being able to see his sister for more than seven months , he longed for her brother in law and nephews . He was pleased that Martha became friends with Clarisse and probably have gotten along very well .

xxxxxxxxx

2 Days to the world of Christmas.

Clarisse was lying in the arms of her husband was already awake, she looked at her husband as he slept . smile played on her lips since morning . sun shone through the window and she was lying in the arms of a loving husband .

Joseph felt that she did not sleep , just looking at him . touched and kissed the top of her head

- Good morning my love - said

- Good morning darling - she smiled at him and kissed him on the lips

- What time is it ? - Asked Joseph

- Hymm . I do not know early - she climbed astride him and he put his hands on her hips

- You're a naughty lady Romero - Joe laughed and pulled me to him and kissed her when stopped kiss

- Joseph it will be a great feast ! - cried

- ohh . certainly will - he replied laughing

- All will be here I just can not hardly wait . - Excited to continue

- I am too. finally we'll all be together - lay down on him and laid her head on his chest. Joe kissed her on the forehead and Clarisse felt her smile on her breast

- So all of you. Mia and Nik , Pierre Marha with Daniel and children ... - paused thoughtfully

- Charlotte and Sandes - finished for her . but Clarisse did not pay attention to him

He waved her hand in front of his face and smiled he knew he was in his " small world "

Honey ?

- hymm . - She raised her head as she could see him.

- what happened?

- Not everything okay . - Kissed him on the mouth and put into place in the bed , but she turned her back to him .

- Clarisse tell me what happened? - Touched her arm

- Nothing happened Joe - closed her eyes to tears flowed not from them.

- Clari , what is it

- This will be my first real Christmas. - Turned to him and snuggled up to her husband ...

xxxxxxx

I hope you like it , not for long holidays and the window still no snow ! c

Festive atmosphere is what I love the most .


	2. Chapter 2

Vvvvvvvvvv

1 day to Christmas

The gene was freezing and a lot of snow . Perfect weather for the holidays. Each house decked in Christmas decorations. Each house more beautiful than the other. every tree lit and the stars showed up one after the other . is the most beautiful weather for the holidays.

- Merry Christmas ! - Anyone heard it from another person everyone has heard it from another person walking on the street . A smile played on their faces. all had red cheeks from the cold .

xzXXXXXXXXX

home Clarisse and Joe . Joe and Clarisse sat in the library Clarisse had his head on his knees Joe and read books

Someone knocked on the door. Joe went to open the library , leaving Clarisse

knock

knock

knock

Joe opened the door. A man stood with his back to the door

- Overheard ? - Said Joe . person started to turn around after Malu his way

- Hi- said the man

- Oo . My ... Joe could not believe someone zogaczył

- Shh, where is she?

- in the library.

xxxxx

Unknown man opened the door to the library. Clarisse was lying on the sofa reading a book giving the only light the fire of the fireplace .

He went to the library

- Baby who was it? - Asked without looking up from reading

- hryhry - cleared his throat to look at him .. she turned to face him and very quickly jumped up to a standing position had a smile from ear to ear

- Pierre Ohh ! - Cried and threw his arms

- Mom - kissed her temple and a very tight hug to tears Clarisse

- Ohh Mama please do not cry

- Baby crying because I'm happy - hugged him close and rocking back and forth ..

Joe went to the library and smiled at the sight of this beautiful picture finally had her son at home...


	3. Chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- I missed my son so much she said , wiping a tear from her cheek but starting from the grip of Pierre

- I missed you too , Mom - he kissed her temple and together they sat down on the sofa and Joe joined them . After an hour went down to the dining room to prepare dinner. sat down to the table and there was a knock

knock

knock

knock

knock -

Everyone looked at each other quizzically at once Joe and Clarisse stood

- I'll stay - Clarisse said and walked out of the dining room

She opened the door . Mia has to dworzu

- Hello Grandma -

- Mia what are you doing here ? - Granddaughter asked , without hesitation snuggled up to her. Clarisse felt her arms tremble with Mia and she knew that something had happened.

Honey , what happened? - Rubbing soothing back granddaughter

- Grandma Can we talk? - Asked Mia

- Ohh , of course, let's go upstairs. - Parted in the grip and the front of the room came Joe

- Mia ? all right? He asked Joe , Mia turned to the stairs

- Hello Grandpa. oh yeah everything okay I just wanted to talk to her grandmother - she smiled weakly at Joe

- Okay . then invite you along with Pierre for dinner - she looked at him and smile really increased

- Uncle Pierre arrived ? - Just then entered Pierre

- so I came - he smiled at Mia who , fled down the stairs and into his arms

- Uncle ! ! - Picked it up and turned to on wheels.

- when you came ? - She asked as she put on legs

- About two hours ago. -

- Ohh . I could have warned me when you went to the airport

- oh my little girl - hugged her tightly to each other. and suddenly everything seemed to be that returned to normal. Clarisse and Joe viewed the scene in front of them huddled together

- I love you - Clarisse whispered it in his mouth , Joe sharing passionate kisses with each other

Mia and Pierre looked at them and smiled at each other

- They look so sweet together - Mia whispered into the ear Pierre

- Yhymm - smiled at Pierre

- Hryhryhry Grandma Can we talk? - Asked Mia and Joe and Clarisse looked at each other and laughed

- of course, my dear - kissed one last time with Joe and Mia disappeared at the top

Interview with Mia was very sad that resulted quarreled with Nikolas and fled to her grandmother and Helen did not come for the holidays. and in addition Mia unwell for some time. ..

Mia was crying in her arms after arduous Clarissei fell asleep crying . conversation lasted about an hour. xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BOTTOM

Pierre and Joseph talked about the recent events that have happened recently. The conversation proceeded very friendly and nice after some time in the dining room came Clarisse . Joe looked at her and opened his arms to her and she willingly snuggled up to him, sat on his lap

- Are you okay ? - Asked Joe kissing in the temple Clarisse

- yhym - she murmured sleepily and put her head on his shoulder

- Mia sleeping? - Asked Pierre

- so she fell asleep - she sighed

- what happened? - asked

- Quarreled very Nikolas and fled from us , Helen does not arrive for Christmas and Mia did not feel too good. - She said, taking a break from her husband and yawned

- Ohh knowledge that anyone here is tired - Joe said, rubbing the back of his wife, who was curled up in his arms and was almost asleep. Joe rubbed her back and rocked back and forth slightly sleepy after 10 minutes of complete relaxation felt her in his arms. looked at Pierre and dygnął that she had fallen asleep

- Go Joe put it sure is tired - he got up from the table and kissed her mother in the head so you do not wake up. Joe took her in his arms with his knees and carried her to their bedroom and laid on the bed and covered duvet. Quickly took a shower and slipped under the covers next to his wife and hugged her to him . began to stir in his arms, hugging him closer to

- I love you - she whispered in his chest -

- I love you Clarisse - kissed her on the temple and soon after fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

next day  
Christmas Eve was about 5 in the morning  
Clarisse woke up in the arms of Joe who was sleeping . She smiled at his chest , because from the beginning of their marriage he first woke up and looked at her as she slept .  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
the malutku unwound out of his arms so that it does not wake up, got out of bed and wrapped the robe around siebiw and went into the living room where there was a wolf , a beautiful chionka ...  
lights shone on chionce very nice and colorful , gwiazdna has added on top of the whole charm of this house , on the mantel were suspended large red ' socks' embroidered with the names of every one who was supposed to be in this house for the holidays. entire house was festively decked , anyone who looked this house had a smile on his face ...  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Clarisse sat by the fire picked up the image of Philip , rubbed them hand and śmiechnęła August had come to him in tears - very miss him -  
sat there a few long minutes pondering over these festivities , until she felt a hand on his shoulders , turned her head and saw Pierre , któy bowed to him or her and kissed me on the cheek  
- Good morning , Mom  
- Good day Pierre  
- why sit alone? - he asked , sitting down next to her and hugging me arm  
- Pierre Niechciał wake anyone and after that I wanted to think - looked at the picture , which she held in her hand .. Pierre rubbed her arm as she looked at him and tears napiełniły her beautiful blue eyes.  
- oh , Mom. Please do not cry - kissed her forehead and pulled to embrace  
- I miss you very much for the son - explained  
- I know Mom, I also miss him and his father.  
- I'm glad rumored jesyeś here for the holidays - she kissed him on the cheek and wiped the tears that someone will hear them coming. both turned her head back and saw Mie  
- The portion of - smiled a little to them  
- Good morning MIa - responded chumer  
- Can I join you? - Asked Mia  
- of course, darling - I sat down so that Clarisse was in the middle . przuytuliła to grandma and rested her head on her shoulder.  
- how do you feel Mia - Pierre asked as he raised his head and looked at him  
- Like that, but thank you for asking - Clarisse pulled her closer to hug and kissed her on the forehead  
- baby you'll see will be all right even today .  
- I hope Grandma. - looked at Clarisse and continued - I did not want to argue with him right now . somehow work out.  
- I understand , you know I also often quarreled with your dziedkiem week or even the day before Christmas , you could say that earlier this tradition .  
- oh yeah remember - interrupted Pierre - kółcili on almost every Christmas . - He smiled at his mother .  
- But I always on the eve of hooking up and everything was fine , suddenly all the problems are gone alone .  
- Really ? - Asked Mia .  
- ooo . anyway. You know Christmas is a special time , not only because it is chionka and gifts , but it is time to forgive everything and everyone , so you should not only see what you done wrong Nikolas but also you should also see these defects in a baby. because it is not always that you 're right .. - Clarisse smiled and continued on - this magical time says it's quite a lot of people are so real. Christmas Day can catch everything dosłowinie ...  
- I know Grandma - a young lady smiled at his grandmother  
- I'll tell you something . Pierre certainly remembers it was once and you do not hear . Pierre spjrzał on his mother with a cute smile. Clarisse winked at him and he laughed ...  
- On certain holidays when the boys were still quite young. Pierre was about 10-12 years old and Philippe maybe 8-9. like what robku in the palace was a ball on the eve of the occasion of Christmas , as always , all members were invited , along with their wives , and even some other important persons . everything was buttoned up . would be ideal and it was not until he met Prime Minister Rupert Motaz . they went together to the library, had started drinking together . after the ball arrived , but the damage from barely able to stand , I could not take that last time when he did promise that it will not happen again . but I do not believe , and said that if you repeat it again I'll take the boys and bring in August  
- Wow grandma really do it?  
- Oh .. - Said Clarisse  
- As Mia but it's still not the end of the best from us - Pierre smiled , Mia began to laugh  
- So in the morning I knew that he would have a hangover and it will be a headache . I asked the boys to come to us in the morning. and so they did come they went very quietly I knew that already . obudziałam and made ?them jump up and yell at łóżoko that are sacred. Rupert woke August very disgusted by their behavior but I knew that before I leave will be a lesson for what he did . when we woke up and were getting ready for breakfast. I started to be more evil, I told her maid to pack my things and boys.

* * *

" - Clarisse what are you doing ? "  
"- As I told you, I'm taking the boys and I'm leaving " - he looked at her scared  
" - but you can not Clarisse "  
" Rupert told you if you ever do is what you did yesterday will leave with the boys ! "  
" Clarisse please" - came up to her and grabbed Watches  
' I love you too , I asked you not to drink but you do not like do not always want to listen to me , you know how you felt when everyone asked me where are you ? What was I supposed to tell them? Ohh king felt bad ? I hate you. "  
" Clarisse listen to it is not so .. "  
' and how ! ? '- Began to scream  
" Clarisse , please calm down "  
' I'm calm ! ! ! . ' He put his hand on her shoulder  
' Do not touch me ''  
' Please baby that was the last time "  
" Rupert does not then have to be the last time and now again you can not even trust you in such a case let alone now when it is repeated. 'm leaving and nothing will change that . and I do not find this " - she turned on his heel and left. .

* * *

- It was the first serious quarrel in offering direct moved out to my parents .  
- Grandfather would not you stop ?  
- Oh , of course, the wanted but did not give up , you know how to have something decides it is not strong .  
- Ohh Pierre . . zatrzymawał me but I did not want to be . I had moments of rest. but after a few days he came to my parents' house . I approached Year's Eve ball . had with him a big bouquet of flowers and a chain , knelt in front of me , and he promises that it will never happen again. and asked so that we returned to the house because I really misses us after long persuasion I agreed and went back . prom had no chance in August enjoy what any . all preparations were on his head did not move a finger . the prom came my friend Kate , and this time the roles were reversed between me and Rupert course . He dealt with the guests and I drank with Kate that she was in such a state as previously . Of course the next day very much regretted and he cared about me and did not even tell żednego words about my nocturnal exploits with alcohol. I think he was afraid that if I go again .  
- Ohh Grandma  
- But, you know , baby lesson from this is that it does not occur again .. - interrupted her doorbell ..  
- oh who can be so early? - She wanted to get up but Pierre had warned me  
- I'll stay open .  
- Thank you sonny -Pierre came out and she has continued its history  
knock  
knock  
knock  
Pierre opened the door, behind which stood Martha with her husband and children  
- Good morning - he smiled to her sister Joeseph'a  
- Welcome . Please feel free to measure. - Guests went inside and the kids immediately ran to the living room where she was Clarisse and Mia ..  
- Hi auntie ! - Cried as proficient in taking Clarisse  
- Oh dear . you finally . - took the children and kissed each separate  
- Ohh . Mie remember my granddaughter ? -  
- umm . anyway. - was embarrassed Rico  
- Hey - said Mia and Maddy quickly jumped into her lap .  
- Hello Aunt Mia - Mia said Maddy hugging , .  
at the moment they entered the living room Martha and Daniel together with Pierre .  
- Ohh welcome . - Clarisse walked up to them and hugged  
- Good morning Clarisse . - Martha dopowiedziała  
- Like a journey . ? -  
- oh tiring but it was not so bad. - sat on the couch -  
- What will you have ? - Proposed Clarisse  
- oh I 'll have tea - said Martha  
- And you , Daniel ?  
- For me, the coffee will be well - Clarisse smiled August .  
- Maddy and Rico and you want something to drink?  
- And wants orange juice - smiled Rico  
- Yeah me too - I said Maddy  
- Orange juice is okay . - Went to Maddy and began to tickle her lightly  
- young lady you help me - Maddy asked Clarisse  
- Clear that yes - she jumped and both went to the kitchen.  
after a few minutes returned with coffee and tea  
- Clarisse and where is Joseph . ?  
- forgot about him. he sleeps . if you 'll excuse me I'll go wake him up. -  
- Of course. - All in the living room continued conversation between himself and Clarisse went to her bedroom .  
xxxxxx

* * *

in the bedroom.  
joseph slept on his back with one hand on top and one on bottom. quietly walked up to him and kissed him on the lips  
- Joseph . - Groaned.  
- Baby time to get up . - Opened one eye  
- Good morning - answered  
- Good morning darling - she kissed him on the lips and he deepened the kiss and pulled her to himself. As she climbed astride him. started kissing me on the neck and shoulders . rolled her on her back so the was on top . began to pull her shirt where interrupted  
- Joe , we can not  
- Oh we love  
- Joseph have guests . - But he kissed her on the neck  
- Ohh . Mia and Pierre are already dorśli  
- Came Martha and Daniel -  
- Ohh .. froze for a moment and looked at her and she kissed him on the lips. suddenly fell on her  
- Oww . - Moaned beneath him. - You know you have to get up ?  
- Yeah baby . longer stand up . - Climbed out of the bed .  
- Just get dressed and soon I'll be at the bottom  
- Well- baby - went to her and kissed her on the lips as he disappeared in łazięce . and she went downstairs to all .  
Joesph came down and showed August in the living room  
- Uncle who ! - Maddy screamed and ran over to Joe who took her in his arms and spun around  
- Hi - princess kissed her on the cheek and placed on the floor. went to Rico  
- Hey ! August and you do not say hello to me ? - Rico pounced on wójka , Joe began to tickle  
- Hahhaah Uncle hahaha ha please stop - Joe looked at Rico and stopped to tickle him . stood up and walked over to Martha Somebody talked to Clarisse and Mia  
- Hello sis - przutylił it to yourself  
- Welcome braciuszku - kissed him on the cheek. He turned to Daniel  
- Hello brother - gave him a hand and shook his hand .  
sat down with them and talked with the brother in law and Pierre as Clarisse with Mia and Martha .  
approaching 9 o'clock ; 00 all moved to the dining room for breakfast .  
Clarisse showed rooms for Martha Daniel and a separate one for children settled and unpacked .


	5. Chapter 5

Po południu wszycy domownicy którzy przybyli do domu Clarisse na święta udali się na spacer po pięknym lasku .  
Dzieci bawiły się w sniegu , krzyczały tak radośnie jak nigdy , sam uśmiech się cisnął na twarz gdy oglądali jak się bawią .  
Clarisse szła razem z Joseph.  
Mia z Pierre  
Marta z Danielem .  
XXXXXxxxxxxxx  
zbliżając się do domu Pierre żucił Mie sneiżka  
- awwwww. - krzyknęła dostajac prosto w twarz  
- Pierre co ty wyprawiasz ?!- krzyknęła Clarisse. Pierre spojrzał na swoją mamę i wybuchł śmiechem tak jak każdy nie spostrzeżąjac Mii że szykuje śnieżkę aby żucić w niego .  
"celuje , żucam , uciekam "- pomyślała Mia . wyżuciła kulę śniegu żucajać w Pierre który otrzymał tylko w kurtkę . zaczęli się ganiać i żucać razem z dziećmi . Clarisse i Joe , razem z Martą i Danielem patrzyli jak cała reszta się bawiła w śniegu .  
Joe przytulił Clarisse do siebie jak objęła go w talii i stali oglądając scenę przed nimi  
- Barkowało mi tego - szepnęła Clarisse , Joseph spojrzał na nią i pocałował w czubek głowy .nie zauważyli ze Marta i Daniel dołączyli do zabawy  
Nagle obydwoje oberwali śnieżkami od Pierre , Mia Maddy Rico.  
spojrzeli na siebie i zaczeli się śmiać .  
-Babciu dołączcie do nas - krzynknęła Mia  
- ochh . nie ja dziękuję jestem na to za stara - odpowiedziała Clarisse , Pierre podszedł do niej i wziął za ręke  
- mamo wcale nie jesteś stara - powiedział młodzieniec  
- och Pierre .. - nie zdążyła dokończyć bo dostała śnieżka od Joe  
- Joseph !-krzyknęła i dołączyła sie do zabawy  
po 10 minutach wyczerpującej zabawy  
Joseph podszedł do Clarisse przytulając ja i całując w usta  
- dobrze Ci poszło kochanie  
- tobie również - pocałowała go usta  
- Chyba już wystarczy tej zabawy ?- zapytał Joe wszyscy spojrzeli na niego , wyglądali jak bałwany , cali w śniegu  
- chodźcie do domu robi się coraz zimniej - powiedziała Clarisse i uśmiechnęła się . szepnęła Joe cos do ucha który zachichotał .wzięli się za ręce i zaczęli odchodzic po mału ww strone domu  
- dobra. to kto ostatni w domu robi gorącą czekoladę!- wszyscy zerwali się szybko ze sniegu i ruszyli w stronę domu  
jako ostatni byli Mia i Pierre .  
wszyscy śmiali się z nich  
- haha . no to kochani robicie dla wszystkich gorącą czekoladę - powiedziałą zachwycona Clarisse  
- awww. - zachchotała Mia  
- no dobra niech już będzie - powiedział Pierre  
- ale najpierw wydostańmy się z tych mokrych ubrań - powiedziałą mądrze Clarisse  
- to co za 15 minut w salonie - powiedział Joseph i wszyscy rozeszli się do swoich pokoi .  
XXXXXXxxxxxx  
po zmianie ubrań wszyscy zebrali się w salonie przy kominku w ręce z gorącą czekoladą którą przygotowali przegrani w wyścigu .  
Clarisse była zwinięta w objęciach Joe który ciagle szeptał do niej czułe słówka .  
siedzieli tak do godziny 15 . gdzie Mia przerwała rozmowę wychodzać ponieważ zadzwonił jej telefon .  
rozmawiała jakie 5 minut jak wróciła do salonu  
- Ja muszę pojechać do pałacu przygotować się do wigilii i wrócę tak jak sie umawiałyśmy babciu . - powiedziała Mia

- och dobrze kochanie - odpowiedziała Clarisse . Joe spojrzał na zegarek  
-ochh jest już godzina 15;30powinniśmy się zacząć szykować na kolację wigilijną , mamy jeszcze duze rzeczy do zrobienia - oświadczył Joe i wszyscy wzięli sie do pracy .  
przygotowali świąteczny stół, dania i wszysctko co było potrzebe do wieczerzy wigilijnej .  
po przygotowaniach jadalni do kolacji była już godzina 17 a więc wszyscy poszli do swoich pokoi przygotować sie do kolacji  
XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx  
w pałacu .  
Mia szła w strone swojego apartamentu który dzieliła z Nikolasem . nie miała kontaktu z nim . nie wiedziała co się z nim dzieje ale po tej kłótni nie chciała z nim rozmawiać . a z drugiej strony tak bardzo za nim tęskinła .  
wchodząc zauważyła zapaloną lampkę w ich sypialni . pomyślała ze może to być on . i to sie sprawdziło w sypialni był Nikolas  
- cześć - powiedział gdy weszła do sypialni .  
- hej - odpowiedziała Mia , przechodząc obok niego do garderoby  
- gdzie byłaś ? - zapytał zatroskany  
- teraz cię to obchodzi ? - zapytała z wyrzutem - wcześniej cię to nie interesowało - znowu przeszła obok niego i złapał ją za ręce  
- Mia .. - zaczął lecz mu przerwała  
- puść mnie - prawie krzykneła , puścił jej rękę  
- Mia przepraszam , kochanie proszę nie gniewaj się na mnie - szedł za nią aż do łązienki - kochanie tak mi przykro nie wiem co mi odbiło , po prostu to było takie zaskoczenie . kochanie proszę wybacz mi , naprawdę chce tego dziecka - stała do niego plecami kontynuołwał - ... Mia kocham cię za bardzo i nie chce cię stracić - odwróciła sie twarzą do niego , łzy płynęły po jej policzkach , podszedł do niej i mocno przytylił  
- przperaszam - powiedziała zkruszona , płacząc w jeg ramionach  
- cii . kochanie . ciii -pocierał jej plecy uspakajająco  
XXXXXXXXxxxxxxx  
w tym samych czasie w sypialni Clarisse  
Żoną Joseph'a weszła do garderoby chcąc naszykować swoja sukienkę na wigilie .  
-Jospeh ? - zawołała z garderoby  
- tak kochanie ?- odpowiedział z łązienki  
- czy możesz na chwilę przyjśc do mnie ?- po chwili wszedł do garderoby  
- Coś się stałó kochanie ? - zapytał zatroskany . Clarisse odwróciła się do niego twarzą pokazując mu dwie sukienki jedną czarną za kolano bez pleców , drugą krótką i czerwoną  
- która bedzie lepsza ? - zapytała pokazując mu sukienki  
- w obu będziesz wyglądała pięknie kochanie - odpowiedział podchodząc do niej  
- och . dziekuję .. ale proszę czy mozesz mi doradzić ? która bedzie lepsza ? - dokłądajac do siebie najpierw jedna a potem drugą sukienkę  
- hymm. trudny wybór . - podszedł do niej bardzo blisko i pocałował w usta , a potem szepnął jej do ucha - ale wolę tą czarna bez pleców wyglądasz w niej bardzo sexi - uśmiechnął się i klepnął w pośladek  
-ała. Joseph. - powiedziałą wstrząśnięta tym co poweidział .  
XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx  
godzina 19;50  
wszyscy zebrali się w jadani brakowało tylko Mii i Nikolasa chodź nikt po kłótni z Mią nie spodziewał sie że przyjdzie  
- hymm gdzie ta Mia ? ona się zawsze spóźnia ?- zapytał Pierre .  
-królowa nigdy się nie spóźnia to inni przychodzą za wcześnie - powiedziała Mia wchodząć razem z Nikolasem  
-hahaha - wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać .  
- ochh już dobrze nareszczie jestescie - powiedziała Clarisse - zapraszam do środka .  
wszyscy po złożeniu sobie życzeń usiedli do stołu .  
po zjedzeniu wszystkich dań udali się na deser i herbatę do salonu , wszyscy rozmawiali i śmiali się .  
- czy mogę prosić wszystkich o uwagę ? - zapytała Mia , wszyscy spojrzeli na nią  
- chcielibysmy coś ogłosić .. umm .. - wzięła głęboki oddech - Wiemy to już od paru dni ale nie byłam gotowa wam to powiedzieć a to chyba najlepsza okazja właśnie teraz w święta. na początku chciałam podziękować babci i dziadkowi za to że możemy tu wszyscy być i cieszyć się świetami razem jako rodzina chodź nie ma mojej mamy umm. - podeszła do Clarisse trochę blizej - Babciu chciałam Ci też podziekować za to że masz tak dużo wytrzymałowści i cierplowści do mnie oraz za to że zawsze mi dobrze doradzisz , tak naprawdę to dzieki tobie i tej wspaniałej historii dzisiaj rano któą mi opowiedziałas pogodziłam się z Nikolasem i zaczynam widzieć świeta nie tylko jako choinke i prezenty ale jako szczególną magie , babiu to wszystko dzieki tobie i bardzo Ci za to dziekuję - Clarisse miała oczy napełnione łzami które spływały po jej  
policzkach uściskała się z wnuczką - kocham cię babciu  
- ja ciebie też kochanie - odpowiedziała babcia  
-a wiec chcielibysmy wam ogłosić że spodziewamy się dziecka!- powiedziała siadajac Nikolasowi na kolanach .Clarisse rozpłakałą sie i wstała odchodząc  
-Babciu ? - krzyknęła Mia wstajac i idąc w strone która uceikła Clarisse ...Joe złąpał lekko Mie za ręke  
- zostań , ja pójdę - kiwnęła głową ze "ok" i Joseph wyszedł kierująć się do sypialni gdzie uciekła Clarisse  
XXXxxx  
w sypialni .  
Clarisse stała na balkonie i płakała .  
Joe wchodząc do sypialni zauważył od razu otwarte drzwi . wyszedł do żony i objął od tuły  
- kochanie ?  
-...- nic nie odpowiedziała - Joe postanowił dowiedzieć się dlaczego tak zareagowała tak bardzo kocha dzieci a teraz nagle płacz i uciekanie ? coś było nie tak  
- Clarisse co się stało , porsze powiedz mi -  
-...- nic nie odpowiedziała , jedynie odwróciła się do niego twarzą i przytuliła się do niego płacząc . po paru chwilach zadrżała  
- wejdźmy do środką jesteś cała zimna - powiedział pocierając jej ręce .  
weszli i kierowali się w stronę sofy Joe usiadł i pociągnął żonę na kolana  
- ochh . - usiadła wygodnie na kolanach i wtuliła się w jego ramiona . lekkie drżenie ramion wydało ją że płakała  
- Kochanie powiesz mi co się gryzie ? -zapytał  
-przypomniałam .. przypomniałam sobie kiedy to Phillipe powiedział mi że Helen jest w ciąży , wszystko wyglądało praktycznie tak samo . a teraz ona.. ona będzie miała swoje dziecko..!- rozpłakała się  
- ochh . kochanie Ciiiii - pocierał plecy żony uspakajająco- wiedzielismy ze keidys bedzie miała swoje dzieci kochanie , musiałaś sie na to przygotować i tego już nie da sie tego odwrócić . -spojrzała na niego a on otarł jej łzy - Clarisse będziesz teraz "wielką babcią".. -przerwała mu  
- będziemy . Joseph będziemy wielkimi dziadkami - poprawiła i pierwszy raz od chwili uceiczki uśmiechnęła się .  
-och . nareszcie znowu się uśmiechasz- pocałował ją lekko a ona pogłębiła pocałunek - kocham ... gdy .. się ... uśmiechasz...kochanie...-powiedział to między pocałunkami .  
po paru minutach gdy Clarisse poprawiła swój makijaż wrócili na dół i dołączyli do wszystkich wchodząc do salonu Clarisse zauważyła Mie siedzącą na skraju fotela. Mia usłyszała kroki za nią i odwróciła głowę  
-Babciu przepraszam - powiedziała Mia uraniajac łze z oczu . Clarisse podeszła do wnóczki i przytuliła ją  
- Kochanie to ja przepraszam , bardzo sie cieszę żę będziesz miała dzidziusia kochanie .. - pocałowała ją w policzek -Gratulacje Mia - przytuliła ją jeszcze bardziej .


End file.
